warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot/ Schrijfstijl/ Vroeger en nu
Ik besloot laatst dat ik eens wou zien hoe mijn schrijfstijl gevordert was sinds ik hier begon; daarom zal ik een stukje uit een oude FanFiction van me halen en die hier neerzetten. Ik zal dat stukje overschrijven; maar dan in de manier waarop ik nu schrijf. Een soort re-make dus. Het zou ook geweldig zijn moest jij, , dit ook doen! In de comments of op een eigen pagina hiervoor, mij maakt het niet uit. Het hoeft natuurlijk niet, maar het is wel leuk om te doen! Hier zie je mijn voorbeeld van één jaar verschil. Avondpoot (overleg) 28 nov 2016 16:54 (UTC) Vroeger (December - Januari) Hoofdstuk 1 uit "Avondpoot's Verhaal" Het was laat in de nacht. Avondpoot sliep rustig, haar dikke donkerbruine pels dik opgezet tegen de kou. het leerlingenhol was niet echt waterdicht en nu was het aan het stortregenen. tik TOK tik tik. Ze schrok wakker en opende haar lichtblauwe ogen."stomme regen," klaagde ze zacht."wat, zei je iets?" Steenpoot hief zijn dikke grijze kop op."Nee hoor, het is gewoon die stomme regen die de hele nacht aanhoudt!" siste ze woest, naar boven kijkend."Weet ik, irritant hè? Toen het begon dacht ik dat Distelpoot aan het snurken was," mauwde Steenpoot ondeugend. Avondpoot snorde."hou je kop toch! je moet slapen, je wil toch niet maken dat Distelpoot je hoort!" ze knipoogde naar hem."Ik hèb jullie al gehoord!" snauwde een stem, Distelpoot, een van de oudere leerlingen, hief zijn mollige zwarte kop op."Gaan jullie nu eens stil zijn! Morgen moeten we trainen en ik wil goed uitgerust zijn!" Regenpoot, een beige poes, keek hen boos aan."Ook wel logisch dat jij met dit weer door kunt slapen, regenpoot," grapte Distelpoot."Stilte!" snauwde Bloesempoot. Ze was Avondpoot's zus en was best aardig, als je haar maar niet irriteerde. Regenpoot, die met Distelpoot aan het ruzieën was, klapte haar mond dicht. De beige poes had veel respect voor de sterke Bloesempoot."Avondpoot, geef Steenpoot even een mep, hij snurkt weer, echt een wonder dat hij altijd in slaap valt. Als er een aanval is, dan zal hij zelfs nog in slaap vallen!" Klaagde Distelpoot. Maar Steenpoot was al terug wakker geworden. Zijn jullie dan niet bezorgd over Heidepoot?" zijn stem trilde. Heidepoot, zijn zusje, was gewond geraakt bij het gevecht met de Schaduwclan vier dagen geleden. Ze zou nooit meer krijger kunnen worden, want haar oren waren aan flarden gerukt. Ook Stofwolk, een blinde oude kater, was ernstig gewond. Vuurvleugel, de medicijnkat, had gezegd dat dit zijn laatste nacht zou worden. Avondpoot vouwde haar oren tegen haar kop; waarom moest de Schaduwclan altijd problemen veroorzaken? Nu (November - December) Hoofdstuk 1 uit "Avondpoot's Verhaal" Het was laat in de nacht. Enkele koude sterren fonkelden aan de hemel, maar zij werden verdoezeld door de gure regen. Avondpoot sliep rustig, haar dikke, donkerbruine pels dik opgezet tegen de koude die door de takken van het leerlingenhol doordrong en witte ademwolkjes uit de muilen van de leerlingen liet komen wanneer ze ademden. Het hol was niet echt waterdicht, en de stortregen drong door de bladeren door en drupte op de grond en de nesten van de leerlingen. Er klonk luid gespetter toen wat druppels op de grond terechtkwamen. Avondpoot werd wakker en opende haar ogen."Stomme regen..." klaagde ze terwijl ze haar staart dichter om zich heen sloeg en haar vacht uitpofte om de warmte in haar lijf te houden. "Uh? Wadde? Zei je iets?" Steenpoot, Avondpoot's beste vriend, hief zijn kop op."Nee, het is gewoon die afschuwelijke regen die me in mijn slaap stoort en nu al de hele nacht bezig is!" siste Avondpoot gefrustreerd. Ze keek woest omhoog naar het druipende dak van het leerlingenhol."Ja, echt irritant," murmelde Steenpoot."Toen het begon dacht ik dat het Distelpoot was. Hij snurkt namelijk zo luid..." miauwde Steenpoot met een ondeugende twinkeling in zijn gouden ogen. Avondpoot snorde opgewekt."Hou je kop toch, hazenbrein! Je moet slapen, en je wilt toch niet dat Distelpoot je hoort?" zei ze met een knipoog."Ik heb jullie al gehoord!" gromde Distelpoot humeurig zonder zijn kop op te heffen. Er klonk geritsel toen Distelpoot's leeftijdsgenoot Regenpoot haar kop ophief vanonder haar poten."Wees eens stil, jullie allemaal! Morgen moeten we trainen, en jullie weten best dat ik humeurig ben als ik niet goed heb kunnen slapen!" Snauwde de beigde poes geïrriteerd."Ook logisch dat net ''jij ''in dit weer door kan slapen, Regenpoot!" grapte Distelpoot."Hou jullie koppen eens!" Avondpoot's zus Bloessempoot was ook wakker geworden. Eigenlijk was ze best aardig, als je haar maar niet tegen de haren instreek... Ze gaf haar schildpadvacht een vlugge lik en keek hen boos aan."... is al de tiende keer! Hou nou eens op over mijn naam, haarbal!" kwetterde Regenpoot tegen Distelpoot. Ze hield vlug haar mond toen de talentvolle Bloessempoot haar vernietigend aankeek."Ehm... wil iemand Steenpoot eens slaan? Hij is in slaap gevallen. Ongelooflijk. Zelfs als de ''kraamkamer ''werd aangevallen zou hij nog slapen!" Zei Distelpoot klagend. Avondpoot snorde vrolijk. Steenpoot hief zijn kop op."Gevecht? Wie? Wat? Waar? Nu?" Regenpoot, Distelpoot, Avondpoot en Bloessempoot schaterden het uit van het lachen."Hazenbrein! Er is helemaal geen gevecht!" spon Bloessempoot. Steenpoot fronste zijn wenkbrauwen."Dat is niet grappig! Zijn jullie dan niet bezorgd over Heidepoot?" Steenpoot's zus was ernstig gewond geraakt tijdens SchaduwClan's laatste aanval. Een of andere krijger en zijn leerling hadden haar oren opengereten tot er niet meer van ze over was dan wat gescheurde, bebloedde resten. Er was veel kans dat ze slechthorend ging worden en nooit meer krijger zou kunnen zijn. Ook Stofwolk, een halfblinde, oude kater, was ernstig gewond geraakt toen hij de moederkatten naar de Vergaderrots bracht om ze in veiligheid te brengen. De donkerrode medicijnkat van de WindClan, Vuurvleugel, had gezegd dat hij op sterven lag. Avondpoot huiverde bij de gedachte aan het bloed, de rondvliegende plukken haar en de krijsende katten. Ze vouwde haar oren tegen haar kop. ''De SchaduwClan was zo nobel vòòr Cederster aan de macht kwam! Waarom moeten ze nu steeds problemen veroorzaken? Er vallen onnodige doden! '' _________________________________________________________________________________________